The increased availability and reduced cost of the small Personal Computer has created increased interest in automating data acquisition and process or experiment control in areas where such things were not feasible before because of too high a cost or great complexity. With these changes also came a significant increase in the use of the IEEE-488 GPIB by instrument makers. By combining the two, sophisticated instrumentation and data acquisition systems can be assembled quickly and inexpensively. The BEIB is continuing to develop the expertise to provide guidance and assistance where this approach provides the optimal solution. This capability is further assisted by the BEIB Scientific Equipment Rental Program (SERP) specifying the IEEE-488 interface on new equipment acquisitions whenever possible. The increase at the NIH in the numbers and use of the IBM PC has made this capability of great value to the NIH Intramural Research program.